Meninos e Meninas
by ThaisMedeiros
Summary: Quando Hermione sai para fazer compras com Rose, Ron fica com a difícil missão de confortar um Hugo extremamente confuso sobre sua própria sexualidade.


**MENINOS E MENINAS**

.

.

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas! Bom, estou com essa ideia meio doida há algum tempo e finalmente resolvi escrever e postar. A história é bem despretensiosa e espero que gostem, porque queria muito escrever um momento "pai e filho" fofo sobre o Ron e o Hugo. Personagens pertencem a J. e apenas me divirto com eles.

.

.

Hugo Weasley respirou fundo, reunindo coragem para atravessar a cozinha. Estava há quase uma hora ali, andando em círculos e tentando não enlouquecer. Já havia tomado quatro copos de água, mas aquilo não o acalmara. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando dizer a si mesmo que estava sendo ridículo. Não ajudou. Tinha chegado a um ponto em que precisava conversar com alguém ou explodiria. Queria que Rose estivesse ali, o garoto sabia que a irmã o entenderia. Ela sempre entendia. A ruiva, no entanto, havia ido fazer compras de Natal com a mãe. As duas o convidaram para se juntar a elas, mas, estranhamente, Hugo não estava com clima para Natal aquele ano.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. Queria que Lily Luna estivesse ali, a prima, contudo, andava muito ocupada com seu novo namorado. O pensamento fez o menino revirar os olhos. Sabia que deveria estar contente pela garota, mas, no momento, pensar casais felizes não melhorava seu estado de espírito. Acabou desejando que Lorcan Scamander estivesse ali. Esse sentimento, por sua vez, durou apenas meio segundo, afinal seu o problema era justamente Lorcan.

Precisou de toda coragem que existia em sua alma grifinória para caminhar até a sala. Seu pai estava ali, parecendo extremamente entediado com os relatórios que lia. Hugo estancou, refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer. Deu dois passos em direção à escada e parou novamente. Podia correr para o quarto e esperar até que Rose e a mãe chegassem, ou poderia conversar com o pai. A primeira opção parecia mais sensata, mas o menino sentia que entraria em combustão se guardasse tudo aquilo por mais um segundo que fosse. Para sua infelicidade, havia herdado a falta de habilidade de Ronald para lidar com emoções.

O Weasley conseguia sentir seus neurônios trabalhando freneticamente e não se espantaria se saísse fumaça de seu cérebro. Nunca havia pensado tanto durante toda sua vida. Deu mais dois passos para frente e depois retornou três e ficou naquela dança insana até ouvir a voz do pai.

— O que você quer, Hugo? — Ron questionou, se virando para o filho. Se concentrar naquele relatório já era difícil do suficiente sem um adolescente andando de um lado para o outro, atrás do sofá.

— Nada. — o menino gaguejou um pouco, mas a coloração vermelha que atingira suas orelhas mostrava que estava mentindo. Aquilo fora outra característica irritante que herdara do pai.

Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando atentamente o garoto de 15 anos a sua frente. Hugo tinha o desespero nos olhos, batia os dedos insistentemente nas pernas e mal parecia respirar. Não era difícil perceber que havia algo errado. Imediatamente o homem desejou que Hermione estivesse ali, sem dúvidas ela saberia o que fazer.

— O que aconteceu?

O adolescente mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma estranha vontade de chorar.

— Ok. Agora você está realmente me assustando. — o Weasley mais velho admitiu, caminhando até o garoto e o arrastando até o sofá.

A cada segundo Ron ficava mais nervoso. Seu filho, o garoto mais feliz, despreocupado e bem humorado que conhecia, estava quase chorando a sua frente e ele não sabia o que fazer. Não era bom com aquelas coisas, ainda assim, sabia que precisava fazer algo.

— Pelo amor de Merlin! O que está acontecendo? — a preocupação era latente na voz do pai.

Hugo abraçou uma almofada, ponderando por meio segundo. Por fim, admitiu:

— Eu acho que me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo!

O homem precisou de quase um minuto para entender o que aquilo significava. Ele havia dito "amigo", no masculino. O filho desviou os olhos, apertando a almofada com mais força. Ron ainda estava tentando processar a informação quando prestou atenção no menino. Ele parecia tão assustado! Estava com medo dele? Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago. Podia não ser muito bom com palavras, ou emoções, mas não era nenhum troglodita insensível. O que o garoto achava que ele ia fazer? Ele era seu filho, ora bolas, nada mudaria aquilo. Mais uma vez se pegou desejando que Hermione estivesse ali. Ela saberia exatamente o que dizer.

— E você já contou para ele? — indagou, recebendo um olhar assustado do menino.

— O que?

— Já contou que está apaixonado?

Hugo piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

— Você entende que quando eu falo "melhor amigo" estou me referindo ao Lorcan, certo?

— Sim.

— E que o Lorcan é um garoto?

— Eu conheço o Lorcan desde que ele nasceu, Hugo. Acho que 15 anos foram suficientes para perceber que ele é um garoto. — o ruivo comentou com certa diversão na voz. Às vezes o filho parecia muito consigo mesmo.

Ainda assim, o menino permanecia um pouco apreensivo. Ron suspirou.

— Hugo, se você é gay... — ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo rapaz.

— Eu não sou gay. Quer dizer, mais ou menos...

O pai o encarou confuso. Agora não estava entendendo mais nada. O adolescente respirou fundo, era difícil explicar algo que não fazia muito sentido nem para ele mesmo.

— Eu gosto do Lorcan e, bom, de garotos. Mas eu também gosto de garotas. — ele parou por meio segundo para refletir. — Eu definitivamente gosto de garotas!

Ron coçou a cabeça.

— Então, você está me dizendo que gosta de meninos e meninas? — indagou, tentando se assegurar que tinha entendido. No momento, se sentia novamente em Hogwarts durante uma das terríveis aulas de poções, se Hermione estivesse ali poderia deixar tudo mais simples.

O filho confirmou com um aceno, fazendo o pai pensar em como aquilo poderia ser confuso para alguém de apenas 15 anos. Se Hugo havia realmente herdado sua profundidade emocional de colher de chá, Ron não conseguia entender como ele ainda não havia explodido.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — o garoto perguntou nervoso. O silêncio era desesperador, mas talvez fosse melhor que gritos.

— Você está bem com isso? — questionou preocupado.

— Depende. — o menino desviou os olhos, encarando as mãos. — Você me odeia? — questionou em um sussurro.

Ron se assustou com a pergunta. Aquilo lhe soava tão surreal! Como se houvesse alguma forma de odiar aquela criatura ruiva, sardenta e atrapalhada que era o filho.

— Ficou doido? Por que eu te odiaria?

— Porque eu não igual a todo mundo...

O pai não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

— Hugo Weasley, eu lutei em uma guerra contra um maníaco por sangue puro. Me casei com uma nascida trouxa, defensora de todas as criaturas mágicas. Meu professor favorito era um lobisomem. Você acha mesmo que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que odeia o diferente?

— Então, tudo bem se eu gostar de meninos e meninas?

— Tudo bem. Aliás, você devia ficar feliz por estar apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu me apaixonei pela minha e foi a melhor coisa que fiz na vida.

Hugo sorriu.

— Sabe, você até que é bom nessa história de dar conselhos.

Foi a vez do pai gargalhar.

— Após anos vendo sua mãe fazer isso eu tinha que aprender alguma coisa.

— Obrigado, pai. Eu estava pirando um pouco.

— Não há nada errado em ser quem você é, Hugo. E eu sempre vou te amar, independente de qualquer coisa.

O garoto sorriu novamente.

— Eu também te amo, pai.

Ron sorriu enquanto abraçava o filho, Hermione provavelmente ficaria orgulhosa quando chegasse, e o menino finalmente sentiu que estava tudo bem. As coisas podiam estar realmente confusas no momento, mas se o pai estivesse ao seu lado sabia que eventualmente tudo ficaria bem.

.

.

 **N/F:** Bom, eu amei muito escrever essa one e estou com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto até agora. Existem coisas mais fofas que o Ron e o Hugo? Hahaha

Espero muito que vocês tenham gostado! *-*

Beijinhos...

Thaís


End file.
